This invention relates generally to disengageable electrical connectors of the multiple circuit type and more specifically to a system of such electrical connectors having a discriminating latching feature.
Electrical connectors of the multiple circuit type have previously been provided in two styles, one having latches for positive latching of the connectors when plugged together and the other without such latches. Because cables are often subjected to forces tending to unplug the connectors, latching of the two connectors is often desirable when a cable connector is connected to another cable connector or to a printed circuit board connector. However, because printed circuit boards are typically not subjected to forces tending to pull them apart and because latching may unduly hinder later disconnection of the boards, latching of the two connectors is usually not desirable when two printed circuit board connectors are connected.
Depending upon the application, therefore, it has previously been necessary for the user to select the proper style of connector. When connection was to be made between a first cable connector and a second cable connector, or between the first cable connector and a printed circuit board connector, the user would select a style of connectors having a latch. When connection was to be made between two printed circuit board connectors, the user selected a style of connectors not having a latch.
Consequently, it has previously been necessary for the user to have two different styles of connectors in stock. In addition, there is the constant risk that a user will select a style of connector that may be inappropriate for the application, i.e., the user may select connectors having latches when it would be preferable that the connectors not be latched together or the user may select connectors not having latches when it would be preferable that the connectors be latched together. Further, no system of connectors has been provided where the connectors have latching features that discriminate between connections where it is desired for the connectors to be latched and those where it is undesirable for the connectors to be latched, and where the connectors are adapted for latching and unlatching without the use of tools.